Temporary Shutdown
Temporary Shutdown is the eighth episode of Season 1 Plot Mateo and Ken face off against Pitastifi, they have no powers to fight against. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Kimberly Black * Harwell Black Guest Characters * Pitastifi Storyline Super Humans Temporary Shutdown – episode 8 episode picks up where Mateo is facing a super villain gets get knocked off the railing but hold on to the side by a finger which it goes to the beginning. Mateo: Watch this! I can use two of my ability’s at the same time. throws the blast ball and uses his telekinesis to stable it Ken: Whoa! Ever think of doing this! blast water at the blast ball Mateo: You really are going to mess with me. Ken: Yeah, really. Mateo: Okay… you won’t be doing that for long. throws the blast ball at Ken uses his water to shoot it back at him Mateo: You want to play dirty you got dirty. uses his force field and reflects the ball back at Ken Ken: Uh! gets hit with the blast ball and gets shot through the wall Mateo: KENN! and Harwell come into the room Harwell: KENN! Mateo, what did you do? Mateo: We were messing around using our powers and he got hit with my blast ball. Kimberly: Do you know how much voltage your blast balls have? Mateo: A little... Kimberly: They have 7 voltages in them if it was 8 he could be dead right now. Harwell: He’s still breathing; he is just knocked out from the ball. Mateo: Phew! Harwell: This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Mateo: Fine, what’s my punishment this time? Harwell: Temporary Shutdown of your powers. Mateo: Not again! Anything but that. Harwell: You have to pay the price somehow and this is it. Mateo: What about him? Harwell: No, y- Kimberly: No they both should be on temporary shutdown. They both used their powers which someone could have got hurt. Harwell: You heard your mother! Come here. Mateo: Ugh! I always lose my powers! removes Mateo’s powers Mateo: BLAST BALL! attempts to throw a blast ball Mateo: This sucks! LATER AT AFTER SCHOOL Ken: I can’t believe they took our powers away. Mateo: I can’t believe this is my second time having no powers. Ken: I’m just a normal person. Mateo: I’m just a kid who can’t stop getting his powers taken away. tele transport in front of Mateo and Ken Pitastifi: Hello Kids! Mateo: It’s Dads enemy! Ken: Do something! attempts to throw a blast ball Mateo: I forgot our powers are gone! Ken: This is the reason why we should get out powers removed. takes the kids to his lab Mateo: {wakes up} Where are we? Ken: I have no idea. Mateo: Why are we tied up? Ken: It was Pitastifi! He must have tried to erase our memory. Mateo: Well it worked for me. Ken: Try to bite the rope. bites through his rope Ken: I’m free. Pitastifi: Not so fast! I knew you would bite through the rope. Ken: Sorry Mateo! {Runs away} Mateo: {bites through rope} Now to find a weapon. picks up a freeze ray Mateo: Oh Pitastifi! Come and get me! Pitastifi: A freeze ray! Really… you are going to try to fight me with a freeze ray. Mateo: {shoots} Crap! I missed! uses his telekinesis to knock the freeze ray out of Mateo’s Hand Mateo: What! How is that possible? My dad said we only get 3 powers. Pitastifi: You get a lot more power! He's keeping that as a secret! Mateo: Cool! Pitastifi: Now where was I. Oh right {kicks Mateo off the side railing} Mateo: Help! KENN! Ken: I’m coming! {Throws sleep bomb at Pitastifi} Pitastifi: Is thi- (sleeps) Mateo: Ken, you hit me (sleeps) Ken: Oops hand starts to slip Ken: His hand is slipping! Uh what to do. grabs a Mateo’s hand Ken: Got it! MATEO AND KENN RETURN HOME Ken: Hey Mom! Dad! Can we speak with you? Kimberly: What’s wrong? Ken: We need our powers back. Harwell: You are still grounded. Mateo: Well guess what? Ken: Your enemy Pitastifi kidnapped us and we had to fight without powers Harwell: WHAT! How did you defeat him? Ken: I threw a sleeping potion at him and we left. Kimberly: Harwell, these kids have showed responsibility. I think they have learned a lesson. Ken: It’s true, we even worked together. Harwell: Fine. Come here. gives Mateo and Ken their powers back Mateo: Yes! My second time getting my powers back. Ken: Dad. Why did you say we only get 3 powers? Harwell: Cause you do get 3 powers. Ken: Not what Pitastifi said? Harwell: Well you get 3 as a kid. Ken: Define kid for me. Harwell: A kid is a person 5-13 and a teen 14-18. Ken: Oh, and we are 13. Harwell: Exactly son. goes black